makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
"Pilot" was the series premiere of Make It or Break It, airing June 22, 2009. Overview A young gymnast named Emily with dreams of Olympic glory shakes up the status quo at a training facility in Colorado named "The Rock", and threatens one gymnast's chance at being in the top three in an upcoming competition, making some unintended enemies. Synopsis When the last minute new girl, Emily Kmetko, walks into the Rock, she realizes she's just entered the rarefied air of competitive gymnastics. It doesn't take long for her to realize that she's way different from everyone else at the training center. First of all, she's a scholarship gymnast — the first the Rock has ever had — who was "discovered" doing gymnastics at a playground. Second, her family is definitely unconventional: they moved to Colorado from Fresno so that Emily could attend the Rock. Last but not least, Emily has to work at the local pizza joint to help her family make ends meet. But that's not all bad, since co-worker Razor is totally hot. On her first day, Emily meets the top three gymnasts at the Rock: Payson Keeler, Kaylie Cruz, and Lauren Tanner. Payson is all about focus, and she's the Rock's top gymnast. Kaylie's an awesome athlete, but her secret affair with a teammate named Carter could get her kicked out. Then there's Lauren, who's just as talented but seriously ruthless. One look at Emily's moves and Lauren realizes she poses a serious threat. Only three gymnasts from the Rock will get to compete at the upcoming National championships, and it's always been assumed that Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren would be the ones to go. At least until Emily came along. Leaving nothing to chance, Lauren sabotages Emily at the trials: She changes the height of Emily's vault so she goes crashing into it. Luckily, Emily isn't hurt, although it looks like she's out of the competition. But the she surprises everyone by taking her second chance at the vault — and nailing it! The final score? After Lauren fumbles on the beam, Emily ousts her from the third spot. Payson, Kaylie, and Emily are headed to Nationals ... until Lauren and her dad do something that rocks the Rock. Lauren quits the Rock to represent a different gym at Nationals — and takes Marty, the Rock's head coach, with her. Lauren's dad, Steve Tanner, blackmails Marty with a secret from his past. Now the girls of the Rock don't have a coach, and Nationals are only days away. Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Marco James as Bradford Cruz *Mia Rose Frampton as Becca Keeler *Erik Palladino as Marty Walsh *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Nico Tortorella as Razor *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Jeanette Brox as Suzie *Hayley Chase as Gymnast #2 *Tim Coyne as Coach #1 *Reba Daniels as Gymnast #1 *Jason Delane as Coach #2 *Kaitlyn Dever as Adorable Girl *Ashley Fink as Girl #1 *Peter Marr as Announcer *Adam Simmons as Reporter *Diva Zappa as Girl #2 Quotes Goofs *When the girls are in the bathroom, Kaylie's scrunchie turns from red to pink more than once. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1